


翻译-Just Keep Swinging (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “这不是约会，”Shaw坚定的说，“我们在工作。”“但是还是算得上是约会。”Root坚持道。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	翻译-Just Keep Swinging (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Keep Swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352814) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“那么……你们俩是怎么认识的？”他们的号码Tina问道。

“呃…”Shaw觉得说出事实并不会带来什么好结果， _因为事实不仅涉及到了电击枪和电熨斗，还差点进行到了严刑拷打的环节_ 。但话说回来……既然Tina和她的妻子有换妻的爱好，或许她们有些更奇怪的癖好也不一定。

“工作上认识的。”Root挽住了Shaw的手。Shaw没有反抗，原因无它，只因为她们现在的身份是一对结婚人士（但她之后一定会为这个杀了Finch的，还有John，如果Fusco有参与的话他也逃不掉，但Bear不会，她要留下Bear），而绝不是因为她喜欢被Root挽着。

“Veronica……你先前说你是做什么的来着？”Tina问。

 _Veronica_ ，Shaw畏缩了一下。越贴近“事实”便明显越对维持身份有帮助，Root还当是“思虑周全”。 _哦天，真是一点没错_ ，Shaw对此嗤之以鼻。

“我在中情局工作。”Root——Veronica——随意的说，Shaw狠狠的瞪了过去。

“Ms. _Groves_.” Harold训诫道。他的声音在公共线路里听来十分的愤慨，让Shaw十分轻易便能想象出他现在的样子——在远离这些尴尬人际交往的地铁站里，安安全全的被电脑环在中央，同时一脸的不赞成。

“中情局？”Tina有些尴尬。

“她在开玩笑。”Shaw说，手指深深的嵌入Root手臂里，威胁她闭嘴。

“哦。”Tina看起来比刚才更困惑了。

“其实，”Root说，“我在IT界工作，但这些公司都有不少秘密，勾心斗角、害人匪浅的，我还不如去CIA。”

“这样啊。”Tina说，还是不太相信的样子。但她似乎被Root吓坏了，直接转过头问Shaw：“Sam你又是做什么的？”

她很想回答“兼职抢银行的”，但这次Root凑来和他们一起解决号码的局面已经让Finch处在了临界点上，所以她选择了一个安全些的回答，“我在梅西百货上班。”然后忽略掉了Root脸上随之即来的笑容。

Tina明智的没有发表评论，成功的拯救了Shaw的神智并确保了她自己的人身安全，随即她便去了厨房给她们拿酒。

在号码走远后，Root往Shaw身上靠得更厉害了，开口说：“这还挺不错的。”

“什么不错？”Shaw咬牙问，环顾了下四周，确认没人注意后挣脱了Root的手。

“你，我，”Root愉悦的说，“约会。”

“这不是约会，”Shaw坚定的说，“我们在工作。”

“但是还是算得上是约会。”Root坚持道。

Shaw正准备张嘴还击，但Harold打断了她。

“容我提醒你们一下，行凶者很可能便会在今晚出席。”他训责道，Shaw翻了个白眼，说得就好像她真会忘记自己来这里的原因一样，这派对可笑得滑稽，若是其他人也就算了，但这是 _Root_ ，而且还是星期六晚上，“你们务必要跟紧Ms. Sharpe.”

“好吧，Finch，”Shaw说，“你知道这是换妻派对，对吧？”

“当然，”Harold理所当然的说，一副她傻透了的语气，“所以你和Ms. Groves才会需要扮作情侣，而我建议你们请尽快装得像一点。”

Shaw被气得吹胡子瞪眼，一旁的Root又挽住了她的手，而她得用尽全力才不让自己显得太过恼火。

“或许我们应该……”Root暗示说。

Shaw光从Root的媚眼里就能判断出她到底在想些什么，随即坚定的脱口而出：“不。”她把视线从Root身上移开，但在看到参加Tina Sharpe这个派对的其他几对情侣后忍不住更恼火了——一些低着头用自己的方式轻声交谈着，但有两对在忙着啃对方的脸，发出的声音十分之恶心，完全可以和黄片比肩。

“噢Sam，得了吧，”Root甜甜的说，“任务需要而已。”

Root一脸愚蠢的笑，Shaw眯着眼，一点儿都不买账。

Tina从厨房回来了，给她们一人递了瓶啤酒然后迅速回到了自己的妻子身旁。她们俩迅速的交谈起来，还时不时朝她和Root瞥一眼，明显十分狐疑。

“Finch，我不觉得她们信了。”Shaw咕哝道。她们来之前，Finch就调查过Tina这对情侣，她们是纽约换妻活动的龙头人物，用Facebook和其他社交账号来组织这些派对。要给Shaw和Root建个假账号对Finch来说完全就是小菜一碟，资料显示她们才从芝加哥搬过来，而且Finch还把她们俩弄成了芝加哥的换妻人群中的热门人物，好让她们能尽快融入进去……

只不过，现在看来，她们融入得并不怎么成功。

“Finch？”Shaw说。Tina和她的妻子已经朝她们走了过来，而Shaw模糊的觉得她和Root要被踢出去了。

“呃，”Finch说，“任务需要……”

Shaw叹了口气，他在这事上当然会站在Root那边。而与此同时，Root咧嘴笑得十分开心，看起来既蠢又傻，这让Shaw十分想翻一个大大的白眼，不过这和Root接下来脸上的表情相比都算不了什么。在Shaw倾身过去吻她时，Root是一副茫然得手足无措的呆滞状，就如同喝醉了一般。

Shaw在平时就不是那种会在公共场合亲热的人，所以这个吻结束的十分迅速，只刚刚让她来得及感受到到Root柔润的唇和她身上的香水味，同时她惊讶的发现，自己竟然还退后得颇为勉强。但不管这个吻有多短，它都足以让Tina和她的妻子信服，她们直接朝屋那头另一对交谈的情侣走了过去。

Shaw转过头看着Root，出言警告道：“一个字都不准说。”但这句话其实完全用不着，因为Root还是那副吓傻了的样子，而Shaw不敢相信她竟然花了这么长时间才发现这个让Root闭嘴的方法，如此简单直接，又十分有效。Shaw哼了一声，而这似乎让Root回过了神。

“怎么？”她尴尬的清了清嗓子，然后迅速的喝了口手里的啤酒。

“如果不是我机智的话，”Shaw说，斜身朝Root靠近了些，然后愉悦的发现这竟让Root觉得有些难为情，“我们早就暴露了。”

不出所料，Root似乎没觉得有回答的必要。


End file.
